


a name for the face

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dorian's first day at a new job he very badly needs, and he's horrified to walk in and find that his new manager is the very handsome man he picked up at the club the previous night and had a lot of really good sex with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a name for the face

**Author's Note:**

> i got nothing. have some smut!

It's his first day and he's going to be late. For his first day at his brand new job, a job he needs so very, very badly because it's been six months since his last paycheck and his savings are just about to run out.

Dorian checks his shirt in the elevator and frantically re-buttons himself before racing out onto the street and into the waiting cab. He can't really afford it, but better to spend his lunch money on getting to his new job on time than be fired on his first day.

He makes it through the door with four minutes to spare, having quickly finger combed his hair and patted the sweat off his face with a tissue.

The man at the register looks up at him, and both of them stare at each other in horror. He has blond, curly hair, an apparent aversion to shaving, and a scar bisecting his upper lip. Dorian _knows_ him.

"Oh, no," Dorian moans. His first day at a new job which he needs so very, very badly, and he's working with the cute guy he picked up at the club last night and proceeded to take home and fuck against every surface of his tiny apartment. He'd been a little disappointed to wake up and find him gone this morning with only a phone number scrawled on a bit of paper beside the alarm clock, but at least now he knows why the man left so early. He had to go to work. In the bookstore Dorian has just managed to get a full time job. And it looks like this guy, whose name Dorian didn't even catch, is the manager.

The guy is still looking at him nervously, and Dorian can tell he's hoping like hell that Dorian is just a customer, not that new guy who's starting at ten.

Nothing for it, then. Dorian clears his throat and approaches the counter. "Dorian Pavus. I'm your new employee."

The man turns bright red, his mouth still agape. He stares at Dorian and sighs. "Cullen Rutherford. Nice to, um. Have a name for the face." His face burns even brighter, and Dorian can feel his own face heating. It _is_ nice to have a name for the face. Even though all he can think about now is Cullen's face when Dorian wrapped his mouth around his cock and sucked him until he almost screamed.

"Well," Cullen says. "This is awkward." He rubs the back of his neck.

Dorian clears his throat. "I have a suggestion."

Cullen looks at him hopefully. "I'm open to suggestions."

"I know," Dorian says, smirking, then groans. "Oh Maker, I'm _so_ sorry."

Cullen's blushing again, no doubt remembering how Dorian had _suggested_ that Cullen let him lick his ass last night. He was probably also remembering how that led to him coming all over Dorian's sheets, the second of three orgasms from the night before.

Cullen coughs. "Your suggestion?"

"Pretend it never happened?" Dorian says hopefully. It's not like he can ever actually forget it; the memory of him riding Cullen's dick is etched into his brain and isn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Yes!" Cullen says in relief. "We can do that!" He clears his throat. "So, um. Welcome to Haven. I'll show you where to put your things and get you all set up."

~

It's a very, _very_ long day. Dorian picks up the job easily -- after close to a decade working in a library, the work is almost second nature -- and there are enough customers to keep him, Cullen, and Sera busy. He keeps catching Cullen staring at him, but Dorian isn't helping matters by constantly being caught staring as well. The entire atmosphere is loaded with sexual tension, and Dorian's surprised Sera hasn't picked up on it.

Cullen passes Dorian a book and their fingers touch, just briefly--

There isn't much room behind the counter, and Cullen has to squeeze past, his crotch sliding against Dorian's ass--

Dorian comes across Cullen on his hands and knees, shelving books in the biographies--

Finally the store closes, and Dorian waves to Sera as she darts out the door to catch her train. He realises he's now alone in the store with Cullen, and his pulse quickens. _No, no! Bad idea! You're pretending it didn't happen!_ But it _did_ , and it was incredible, and Dorian's a weak, weak man.

"So," he starts. He's trying desperately not to stare at Cullen's ass again as the man opens the safe in the corner of the back room. Cullen looks up at him and catches him staring, _again_.

Dorian's helplessly, completely, turned on. An entire day of looking at Cullen, brushing past him, even just standing in close proximity and being able to smell the light cologne he wears, and Dorian's _done_.

He slides the back room door closed, even though the store is empty and dark. Cullen's still staring at him, his eyes intent and a blush covering his face again, and he deliberately puts the money in the safe and spins it closed without dropping his gaze from Dorian.

"Cullen--" he begins.

"Maker's breath, Dorian," Cullen breathes. He stands up and stalks towards Dorian, who backs up until he hits the wall. "This is a really bad idea."

"It is," Dorian murmurs. Cullen stands in front of him, his hands on the wall on either side of Dorian's head. "A really, really bad idea." He's breathing heavily, his entire body aflame with want, and his gaze flicks over Cullen's face before settling on his mouth.

The things that mouth had done to him last night. Dorian inadvertently lets out a tiny moan, and Cullen's breath hitches briefly before his mouth crashes down onto Dorian's.

It's been a long day of pent-up need, of having to go out the back for a few minutes every so often just so Dorian can try to get his erection to go away. He groans under Cullen's mouth, his hands going automatically to his waist and pulling him in close as their lips slide together, frantic breaths shared and tongues tangling.

"Been thinking about you -- all day --" Cullen says, panting. He nuzzles Dorian's neck, his stubble sending shivers all through Dorian's body, and he can't help but thrust his hips against Cullen's. Cullen's as hard as he is, and they both grunt softly at the friction.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Dorian says as Cullen slides his hand between them, palming Dorian's cock before popping open the top button of his pants.

"Definitely not," Cullen agrees. He slides the zipper down and slips his hand inside, squeezing Dorian through his underwear, and Dorian is unable to muffle his cry.

"Fuck it," he grunts, and makes short work of Cullen's fly. He spreads his legs a little, letting Cullen press in closer, and moans when he feels the first touch of skin on his dick. He's been burning with arousal all day, and it's almost painfully good to have a hand on him. Cullen doesn't seem to be any better off; he throws his head back and moans when Dorian frees his cock from his underwear.

It's just like the previous night -- no finesse, no careful arousal. It's desperate, needy, and all Dorian can think about is Cullen's mouth on his, his hand stroking Dorian's cock. "Fuck," he groans, his other hand sliding down to squeeze Cullen's ass. Their hips rut together, and Dorian remembers how big Cullen's hands are when he wraps one around both their cocks.

Their kiss becomes erratic, frantic, and Dorian lets out a needy whine as he starts to get close. He can feel sweat dripping down his back, soaking his shirt, but he doesn't care, he just wants to _come_. Wants to feel Cullen come against him again, feel the jerk of his body and the heat of his spend.

Cullen tightens his grip, jerking them off harder, faster, and Dorian can't hold back any longer. His entire body tenses and his back arches as he comes hard, cock spurting into Cullen's hand. It's only a moment later that Cullen joins him, gasping for breath and moaning into Dorian's mouth.

"Andraste preserve me," Cullen mutters, his hand still wrapped around them both. He's managed to catch most of their combined spend, and Dorian quickly grabs a tissue from his pocket to mop some of it up before any gets on their clothes.

They spend a few moments cleaning up, buttoning up, and Dorian leans against the wall to look at Cullen. His new manager. The man he has to work with for five days every week.

"We shouldn't have done that," Dorian says. So much for his new job.

"I know," Cullen groans, rubbing his face.

"It's going to happen again, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"What now?"

Cullen sighs. "Look, I'm not going to let you go over this. That would be an incredibly asshole move, and besides, it's my fault as well. I know you need the job, my boss told me you've been out of work for six months."

Dorian winces. "Yeah. I really do need it."

"So if it doesn't work out, I'll make sure you get a transfer to another store. And we can uh. Keep doing this? Maybe?" Cullen sounds uncertain, and Dorian's pretty sure he wants this as badly as Dorian does.

Dorian thinks for a moment. "I can live with that."

"Good." Cullen smiles at him, that beautiful mouth curving up, and Dorian is in _so_ much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> [fandom tumblr - nsfw, dragon age stuff](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com)  
> [non fandom tumblr - sfw](http://sherribon.tumblr.com/)  
>  come say hi!


End file.
